


Stuck with You

by LadyPaigeC



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, One Shot, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor is the last Time Lord and as such he is cursed to wander alone, an alpha unbound, but there is something about Rose Tyler that reminds him of home.





	Stuck with You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to blueboxesandtrafficcones and chiaroscuroverse for looking this over and offering feedback. I've made many changes since then, so please consider any and all mistakes my own.

The Doctor reached out a hand to the young, blonde human. “Run.” The world held its breath when she took it; his hearts skipped a beat with the trust he could see in her eyes. He, the killer of his people, didn't deserve it. He shook his head and locked away the memories. Distraction came soon enough in the form of murderous shop dummies and living plastic.

\--

He stood unmoving on the pavement, Rose glancing up at him, waiting for him to speak. A passerby jostled him out of his reverie. 

“You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky.” He took a breath before admitting, “My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before its time.”

“What happened?” She took his hand and, as she entwined their fingers, he felt the blood rushing through his ears. 

A muscle twitched under his eye and he clenched his jaw. “There was a war and we lost.”

“A war with who? What about your people?”

“I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor.” The Doctor turned to look at her, his ice blue eyes full of sorrow. “I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else.”

Rose softly offered, “There's me.”

_Oh, Rose…_ He sighed, but managed to give her a small grin. _If only that were true._ He was the last - the last Time Lord - the last Alpha Time Lord. He’d been bound once, but ran away at the first opportunity. And now that the chance of ever claiming another had been taken from him, he was left with a burning desire to claim… His curse, destined to wander the universe alone, in punishment for killing off his people. _Unbound. Celibate. Unloved._

He nearly snorted. What did he need with love and…domestics?

Rose squeezed his hand and smiled. 

His hearts clenched in answer.

\-- 

Rose stepped through the archway and back into the control room, drawing the Doctor’s attention. His pupils dilated as he took her in. She didn’t notice him in his spot under the console and nervously ran her hands over the skirt of her dress. 

He caught the scent of something familiar, a niggling tease to his mind and senses. Something that reminded him of home, something that pressed at his hearts…and his cock.

“Blimey!”

Her head snapped in his direction and scolded, “Don’t laugh.”

He looked her up and down, eyes caressing each supple curve. The words slipped out before he could call them back, “You look beautiful.” 

The flush of pleasure worked its way up over her décolletage and into her cheeks. 

The Doctor’s breath caught in his throat and he looked away. “…considering.”

“Considering what?”

“That you’re human.”

Her lips, that were just a moment previously tipped up in delight, turned down as she mulled over his statement. “I think that’s a compliment.” She eyed his outfit. “Aren’t you going to change?”

He tossed her a wink. “I’ve changed my jumper. Come on.”

He offered her his arm and as she leaned in close, he caught it again - a whisper of home - the barest trace of a Gallifreyan Omega. His head swam. 

He eyed the dress she was wearing. _Maybe it had been Romana’s?_

“Where’d you find the frock?” He inquired as mildly as possible as they headed for the door.

Her brow furrowed. “In the wardrobe room…like you said.” She stopped suddenly and placed her hands on his chest. “You stay there. You’ve done this before. This is mine.” With a playful grin, she quickly headed for the door.

\-- 

The Doctor engaged his respiratory bypass as Rose slid next to him in the back of the car.

“This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago.”

Once he’d realized it wasn’t just the dress back in Cardiff that held the scent of an Omega on it, his awareness of the Gallifreyan-esque pheromones grew stronger and more enticing every time he was in Rose’s company. In all his years of traveling with humans, he’d never known any with the ability to dangle the promise of home in front of him quite like this. He’d never actually cared much for the idea of home before, at least until it was gone. 

He rolled his eyes. _I must be going barmy._

He shifted, trying to give himself more room in the decidedly tight quarters. “We’re not being arrested, we’re being escorted.”

“Where to?”

“Where’d you think? Downing Street.”

“You’re kidding!”

He couldn’t stop his lips from tugging upwards. “I’m not.”

She pulled her eyes off the passing landscape and over to the Doctor. “10 Downing Street?”

He crossed his arms and settled back in his seat. “That’s the one.”

“Oh my God, I’m going to 10 Downing Street? How come?” Rose turned her body to face the Doctor.

“I hate to say it, but Mickey was right…” 

She rested the side of her head against the headrest and let his voice wash over her. 

“…Over the years, I’ve visited this planet a lot of times. And I’ve been, er, noticed.”

Rose fiddled with the ends of her hair. “An’ now they need you?”

“Like it said on the news. They’re gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who’s the biggest expert of the lot?”

Rose curled her lips into a smirk and watched the Doctor through narrowed lashes. “Patrick Moore?”

With that little quip, the Doctor’s whole attention focused on Rose - the tease. His voice deepened, “Apart from him.” He wanted to hear her say it, his name. Watch as her tongue wrapped around each letter before falling from those luscious lips. The air around them crackled with tension. The tantalizing scent of an aroused Omega flared between them and his trousers tightened in response.

Rose laughed and turned away to lean back against her seat. “Oh, don’t you just love it?”

\--

Harriet Jones knocked on the walls and looked toward the Doctor. “How solid are these?”

“Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big.”

Rose’s eyes examined the room around her. “All right, now I'm making the decision. I'm not going to die. We're going to ride this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes.” She pulled open a door and peeked inside. “You can survive them by standing under a door frame. Now, this cupboard's small so it's strong. Come and help me. Come on.”

Harriet scurried to Rose’s side and the two women began emptying the cupboard. The Doctor stayed on the phone with Mickey and talked him through his part of the plan.

At the very last moment, the Doctor disconnected the call and ran into the tiny room. He drew Rose into his arms and savored what might be their last moments together.

Harriet’s voice shook as she steadied herself beside the Doctor. “Here we go. Nice knowing you both. Hannibal!”

Rose buried her head in the Doctor’s shoulder and he held her tighter. His head spun with the cocktail of pheromones she was giving off. If Harriet hadn’t been with them, the Doctor feared he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from taking Rose against the floor in a desperate coupling.

_Rose..._

Then the missile hit and soon the entire room was spinning along with his emotions.

He laughed.

\--

The Doctor had had a day, to put it mildly. 

First the realization that the biggest sacrifice he had ever made, had been for what felt like naught. A Dalek had survived. Just one. One in the whole universe. But that was all it ever took. One. 

One bloody Dalek. One bloody Dalek who could see what his little human companion meant to him.

He ran his hand down his face. 

_“The woman you love.” _

_Love? The woman… The woman I…_

And when he thought the Dalek had killed…

His eyes fluttered closed. _Rose._

“She’s fine, she’s alive.” He took a deep breath and repeated the mantra. “She’s fine, she’s alive. She’s just outside those doors, though whether she’s gonna want to still travel with me is questionable.”

She’d once said, _“I wouldn't have missed it for the world.”_ Would she still think so?

He didn’t know how he was going to face her again. His face burned with shame as he thought of his behavior earlier.

_The gun in his arms had been surprisingly comfortable, like a muscle memory, even though the muscles weren’t the same. “Get out of the way. Rose, get out of the way now!”_

_But had the silly girl listened? No. She’d put herself between him and the Dalek. “No. I won't let you do this.”_

_“That thing killed hundreds of people.” _

_“It's not the one pointing the gun at me.” _

_He had wavered just slightly, before shaking his head and bracing himself. “I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left.”_

_Rose had flinched before a look of compassion flitted across her features._

_"Look at it.” _

_He’d lowered his weapon. “What's it doing?” _

_She’d pointed to the glass ceiling. “It's the sunlight, that's all it wants.”_

_“But it can't-”_

_“It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?”_

_“I couldn't. I wasn't. Oh, Rose. They're all dead.”_

He took a steadying breath and pressed his hands against the cool metal of the console.

_He’d dropped the gun he’d been carrying and scooped her into a hug. It had taken a few minutes before he’d stopped trembling and let her go. Unwrapping his arms from around her back had been one of the hardest things he’d ever done._

Still now, half an hour later, it was all he could think of. The soft give of her flesh under his fingers. The feel of her breasts fitted against his chest. _The scent - Rassilon! - the scent of her._ It wound around his being and teased every pleasure receptor in his body. If he’d been a lesser man, it would’ve had him on his knees. His pants tightened uncomfortably at the thought and he snorted. Who was he kidding? If he thought Rose would have him, he’d gladly fall to his knees in worship of her.

He heard the door creak open as Rose slipped inside.

He glanced at her briefly and then tried to get his unruly body under control. 

The smell of dirt and sweat on her body from the day’s adventure hit him as she approached, and his hands trembled at the reminder of how truly close he’d come to losing her.

“So, is that it? The end of it, the Time War?”

He nodded. “I'm the only one left. I win. How about that?”

“The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too.”

He shook his head. “I'd know. In here.” He tapped his temple. “Feels like there's no one.”

“Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere.” She tipped her lips up in a grin and pheromones poured off her in waves. 

_She’s yours. Yours. Take her. You could have lost her. Show her. Yours. Yours. Yours._

He closed his eyes in an attempt to push away the possessiveness that reared its head, figuratively and literally, at that thought. He’d just gotten his cock under control and she had to come in smelling so enticing and throwing around her flirty grin and a promise of…_forever._

He bit back a moan. “Yeah.”

Rose toyed with her earring. “Er, and, well, Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars.”

“Tell him to go and stand outside, then.”

“He's all on his own, Doctor, and he did help.” 

“No! He left you down there.”

“So did you.”

The Doctor closed his eyes against the memory of the bulkhead hitting the concrete floor. 

_“Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?”_

_“Sorry, I was a bit slow.”_

His clenched his jaw and breathed out through his nose. _Get a grip. She’s right here. She’s alive. She’s safe. Nothing happened to her._

_“EXTERMINATE!”_

He shook off the horrible thought and flinched to see Rose standing inches away. She brought her hand up to his arm. “Doctor? Are you alright?”

He jerked back at her gentle touch and her eyes widened in surprise as much as hurt. The light scent of fear mixing with her arousal sharpened his want.

“Get back.” 

Her brow creased in concern at his odd behavior. “Doctor, what’s wrong? You’re scarin’ me.”

“Please, Rose, leave while you still can.” 

She backed up a step. “Leave? Where to?”

“Your room, the galley, anywhere.” He couldn't manage to pull his eyes away from her lips.

“They’re about to pour cement into the vault and Adam’s still out there.”

_Adam? Rose and her damn pretty boys._ “Tell ‘im…next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours.” He shook with the effort it took not fuck the thought of any other man from her mind. Shocked by his own thoughts, he stumbled back into the railing encircling the console. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me? Losin' it over a human._

“Doctor!” Rose rushed to his side and slid under his arm.

“Stay back, Rose.”

“Tell me what’s wrong first.”

“Please.”

She moved to stand in front of him. “Not ‘til you tell me.”

He grabbed her by her upper arm and she didn’t know if he was about to shake her or snog her. She swallowed hard.

“Sorry.” He looked at his fingers still pressed into the soft skin of her biceps. “Sorry.”

Rose lifted one of her hands and patted his. “I’m not goin’ anywhere, so spill.”

He closed his eyes. “My people weren’t like you humans, Rose. We didn’t have sex for the sake of physical pleasure.” He scoffed. “Time Lords thought themselves above all that.”

Rose tried to hide her shock at the direction of the conversation. 

“We didn’t pick our spouses based on love either. Mostly they were political arrangements negotiated by the head of our family’s house.” She stroked his hand with her thumb and his eyes found hers. “Over time we evolved so that there were two classes of Gallifreyans - Alphas and Omegas.” 

She tilted her head and urged him to continue. 

“They’d pair up an Omega from one house with an Alpha from another and…you have to understand that it was the only way to insure the Time Lords didn’t die out, as disinterested in copulation as they were.”

“I…what’s that got to do…I…” Rose took a breath and started again. “What’s that mean? Alpha I’ve heard of, like in wolves, right? But Omega? I’ve never heard of that.”

The tips of the Doctor’s ears turned red. “Er, it…well, it’s not…not the same thing at all. An Alpha would be bound, erm, telepathically to an Omega. And that would kick start the process of pheromone production in the Omega. The, er, the scent it created was irresistible to their Alphas, to, ah…”

“To what?”

“To assure, erm, mating.”

Rose blushed hotly. “Oh.”

“Right.”

She cleared her throat. “So what’s that got to do with…you know…earlier?”

His fingers twitched on her arm. “Oh, that.”

“Yeah.” 

“Well, I’m an Alpha-class Gallifreyan and…since my home is gone, I haven’t…well…”

“So, was the Dalek, like, givin’ off the mating pheromones?”

The Doctor recoiled in horror. “No!”

“Well, then what?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Since that night in Cardiff, I got the slightest hint of Omega about you. Thought it might’ve been the dress. I had an Omega travel with me before. Thought her scent could’ve lingered a bit on the fabric, but it wasn’t the dress. It’s you…there’s something about you. And the call of home gets stronger every day, the more time we spend together. And today, Rose, today I thought I lost you. Like I lost my people and my planet and I…I’m so afraid that I won’t be able to stop myself from... That’s why I need you to walk away. I need a little space to get myself back under control.”

“Does that happen a lot with us humans? We…we give off the same pheromones of your people accidentally?”

He shook his head. “Never before in 900 years of TARDIS travel, Rose. And it shouldn’t be happening now. Humans aren’t even capable of making the same pheromones as Time Lords.”

“Then-”

Adam pushed the door to the TARDIS open. “What are you two doing in there? She said cement. We’ve got to-” He stepped inside and his jaw fell open. “What? What is this place? It’s bigger-”

With a growl, the Doctor dragged Rose flush against him, staking his claim. Rose brought her hands to the Doctor’s chest to steady herself and, with that small touch, he brought his lips to hers.

He broke their kiss as suddenly as he started it and Rose blinked at him. “Sorry, I just…” His eyes darted to Adam, before coming back to Rose. “If…if he’s staying, then show him to a room. I…Rose, I don’t know how much longer I can…”

He licked his lips and Rose’s flavor burst across his tongue. He groaned and turned away from her. He grabbed the lever that would send them into the vortex so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Rose moved closer to his side and he grabbed her wrist before she could touch him again. She squeaked at the sudden movement. 

He took a deep breath and regretted it immediately as her arousal hit him like a punch to the gut. He released her wrist as if burned. “Rose, I’m begging you.”

“You want me that badly? Me?” The genuine curiosity in her voice had his sharp blue eyes turning toward her. 

_How could she not know? Even the bloody Dalek knew._ Unable to get the words passed the lump in his throat, he nodded.

“‘Cos of the pheromones?”

His strikingly blue gaze pinned her in place, and he managed to rasp out, “No.” He shook his head violently, as if that would clear the fog that was Rose Tyler taking up every empty space in his head. “It’s not just the pheromones. I was bound once. A long time ago, and it was nothing like this with her. We mated once a decade when she went into heat, when the pheromone level hit a high enough level to attract me. I hardly thought about her outside of the mating time. It was simply a biological urge.” 

He backed her up to the console. “With you, Rose, I want you - all of you. All of the time. I can’t stop thinking about you. Your bravery and courage captures my attention. Your cleverness keeps it. Your compassion. Rassilon, Rose, your compassion. I want it all for myself.” His eyes dropped to her lips. “I see your lips, and think about what they’d feel like submitting and pliant under mine. What your skin might taste like. Of the softness of your breasts, and the heat you give off right here.” He glided his fingers along the seam of her jeans and her knees nearly gave out. He caged her between his arms and panted, “I dream of you. Of bonding with you. Of fucking you. Consuming you and possessing you. I can hardly think of anything else.”

She clenched her thighs together as the startling image of him - naked and sweaty - driving into her flashed through her mind. She wet her lips. “Why…why don’t you ask me what I want?”

“Huh?”

“Come on, ask me.”

“What, erm, what do you want?”

“You.”

The Doctor’s eyes grew wide. “What?”

“Everything you jus’ said. I want it, too. You think I don’t dream of you?”

“You do?”

“Yup. Your hands when you showed Van Statten how to play that alien instrument… God, I was wishin’ they were playing me. Runnin’ under my shirt. Glidin’ along my skin. Teasin’ me.”

“I…I thought it was just me.” 

She shook her head. “I fancy you. Properly fancy you.”

He took a step forward, taking away any space between them, and pulled her flush against him. “You’re so young, and you deserve better than a broken man. I’m n-”

Rose lifted her finger and pressed it against his lips. “Shh. Don’t talk about the man I love like that.”

The Doctor’s muscles tensed and bunched. He shook off her finger. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do.” Rose leaned up and nuzzled his jaw, before whispering in his ear. “I. Love. You.”

The Doctor surged forward and kissed her. His lips were bruising and demanding, but softened at her yielding him entry to her mouth. He pulled on the hair at the base of her neck and changed the angle of the kiss - their tongues meeting in a messy tangle. 

When he pressed her into the control panel with his body, she arched against him rocking against his erection. He pulled back with a hiss. _She deserves…_

His breathing ragged and barely hanging onto his restraint, he gave her one last chance to change her mind. “Are you sure? Absolutely sure? I won’t be able to stop in a few more moments. And once I’ve claimed you…Rose, that’s it-” He cut off as she stroked him through his trousers. 

“Shut up, and show me what it means to be with an Alpha.”

The Doctor reached across her body and flipped the dematerialization lever sending them into the vortex. He turned his head and his eyes blown wide with lust fell on Adam standing frozen by the door, one hand shoved down the front of his trousers. He pointed toward the corridor leading to the interior of the ship and barked, “What are you still doing standing there? Go!”

Adam didn’t need to be told twice and ran into the depths of the TARDIS.

The Doctor turned back to Rose and ripped her vest down the middle, exposing her bra. His smug grin at her gasp widened as she fought through her arousal to catch her breath. She leaned back in his arms and he delighted in the way her breasts strained against the flimsy fabric.

He tugged one cup of her bra down and stared at the perfection of the nipple before him. A tentative skimming of his thumb over the purled nub elicited the whisper of a sigh from Rose. As her eyes fluttered closed, he lowered his head to tease it with his tongue.

Her mewls of delight changed to moans as he rasped the tip between his teeth. 

“Oh!” Her knickers dampened with a flush of arousal he could easily smell and he groaned his approval. One hand went to the top of her jeans and flicked open the fastening. He plunged his fingers inside and moved smoothly through her coated channel. She grasped at his forearm and flung her head back. “Doctor! Fuck!”

He lifted her hips and dragged her jeans and knickers down together. She shrugged off the tatters of her vest and toed off her trainers so she could kick the clothing free from her legs. 

The Doctor raked his eyes over her. Leaning back against the control panel, she was mostly naked - her bra twisted and only covering one breast. 

She watched his every move through slitted eyes.

He shrugged off his coat and tossed it over a coral strut, the slap of the leather loud in the quiet room. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as he pulled his jumper over his head. His hands idly toyed with the top button of his trousers. When she raised her eyes to his, he unfastened it and lowered the zip. With a smirk, he pushed his trousers and pants down his legs and watched the frantic beat of the pulse at her neck in response. Losing his boots, socks, and the rest, he stood before her on open display.

When she took an unsteady breath, he sank to the grating in front of her, slowly trailing a finger up the inside of her leg. Her eyes drifted shut and he parted her legs to fit himself between them. In a sudden move, he grasped her thighs and lifted her legs over his shoulders. Thrown off balance, she braced her hands against a flat part of the console. He waited until she was watching him before running his tongue along her opening. 

He quickly worked her into a frenzy with his lips, teeth, and nose. It was the work of moments, and when he gently sucked on her clit she tipped over the edge into orgasm. 

While she was still quivering with aftershocks, he stood and drove his cock into her. 

“Oh!”

He panted at her ear, “This okay?”

“Yeah. Just need a mo.’ Bit bigger than I’m used to.” 

He grunted a pleased sort of sound and made every effort to keep still, allowing her time to adjust. 

“Bra.”

“What about it?”

“Take it off.”

He reached around her back and removed the offending garment. She sighed as his fingers rubbed at the grooves left behind in her skin.

Rose focused on the feeling of being filled for the first time in months and ignored the slight burn that came along with it. Thankful for the laxity and lubrication her orgasm had just given her, she wiggled experimentally, causing him to groan her name. 

As motionless as he was attempting to stay, her movements caused him to swell inside her as nodules along his shaft began inflating.

“What the hell is that?”

He struggled against possibly hurting her and bit out, “Told you. Not human.” The tiny bumps pulsed as his arousal grew, and she keened with need. “My genitals have-”

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Shut up. I don’t care. Feels so fucking good.”

Bracing herself against the console for leverage, she started to drag herself up and down the length of his cock.

“Rose-”

“Please, fuck me. Oh God.” She undulated against him as best she could from her position.

“I will, but you need to know-”

She shook her head desperately. “Later. Tell me later. I need you. Fuck. Harder.” She leaned forward and bit the Doctor on the muscle where his neck met his shoulder. “Please.”

Gone was his tightly reined control and his desire to make her understand. Instead, he lifted her hips and pounded into her. Each pass of his cock with its pulsing nodules pulled tighter at the coil waiting to spring free at her center.

With one hand on her arse to steady her, he used the other to guide her leg around his waist. Feeling her more secure against him, he raised his hand to her chest and tweaked her nipple. She sobbed her pleasure and squeezed his cock tighter. 

“I’m so close. So fuckin’ close. I just need… More. Faster. Something. Fuck.” 

He dropped his hand to his groin, and, after a slight adjustment, Rose felt a soft vibration on her clit. Her eyes popped open in surprise and dropped to where they were joined.

“What the...?”

“Not. Human. It’s a vestigial secondary penis.”

“What?” Her eyes widened incredulously at the flesh colored protuberance that could only be compared to the best bit of her favorite vibrator.

“Doesn’t have the full function of the first one, but still retains a bit of usefulness.” 

She slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her giggle. “You look like my raaaab...hnnngh.”

A smug grin appeared on his face as his vestigial appendage hit just the right spot, and Rose’s eyes rolled back in her head with her second orgasm.

He caught her body as it went limp, holding her against his chest as she recovered, cock still hard and pulsating inside her.

Her eyes flickered open and a small smile teased her lips. “Hello.”

“Hello.”

“That was bloody brilliant.” 

He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. “Glad you thought so.” 

“Best sex I’ve ever had. Seriously.” She shifted her legs and realized he was still hard and throbbing. “Oh…more?”

“I can still pull out if you’re done.”

“No! I mean, I can go again…er, we can…until you…you know, finish.”

“It’s not that simple.”

Her lashes fluttered as desire slowly started to build in her again. “What…what do you mean?”

“I, er, need a mental connection to, as you put it, ‘finish.’”

“Mental...like, go in my head?”

He paused before nodding.

“Okay.”

“No. It’s not okay.”

Hurt spread across her features and she tried to push him away. “Well, fine if you don’t want-”

His voice deepened and his arms clutched her tighter, “Oh, I want. Believe me, I want.”

“But-”

“You didn’t let me explain.”

“Sorry.”

“Gallifreyans are telepathic, touch telepaths, and as I said before, we didn’t just have sex for the pleasure of it. Alphas were mentally bound to our Omegas. It’s how we marked our mates. Any telepathic species would see and recognize the claim. The bond was needed for the Omegas to make the pheromones, but it was also needed for the Alphas to complete the mating process. Kept them from wanting to mate with just any Omega, only their own. I wasn’t sure if it'd work the same way with us, since we hadn’t bonded…and you still managed to make the pheromones. However, I can’t, erm…seems I need the bond.”

In his discomfiture, he softened a bit and tried to pull out of Rose, but she clasped her legs around his back.

“Don’t go anywhere. I trust you. You can do the bond thingy.”

“It’s not just a- It’s permanent.”

“Oh, an' I don’t suppose you’d want to tie yourself to a stupid ape?” She sighed and unclasped her legs from around his lanky frame.

He stopped her from trying to wiggle away. “No, Rose, it’s just you’d be mine for the rest of your life.”

“So?”

“You’d never be able to leave me.”

“I already told you I’m never leavin’ you. Stuck with me, you are.” She gave him her signature tongue touched smile.

He gripped her hips firmly. “Rose. This is serious. You’d be binding yourself to me for the rest of your life. Until death do us part.”

Her smile wavered. “‘S Time Lord marriage? A real marriage? Not like last week on Draxilios 4?” She cocked her head. 

He swallowed and nodded, waiting for her to turn him down. 

“‘S like I said, I’m never leaving you. Might as well make it official.” She clenched her inner muscles around his cock, still buried deep inside her.

He looked dazed. “What?”

“I love you. God, how many times do I hafta say it before it gets through that thick Time Lord skull of yours? I love you. An’ I’m never gonna leave you. So you may as well get to marrying me, ‘cos I’m not letting you go.”

The Doctor stood there with his mouth hanging open. Rose rocked against him. She dragged her nipples along his chest and ran her hands up and down his back before grasping a handful of Time Lord arse and squeezing. She licked his throat and gently bit his neck muscle again hoping for the same reaction she’d gotten the first time.

She was not disappointed. 

“Rose Tyler, I…” The Doctor lifted his hands to her temples and surged into her mind as he thrust deeper into her body.

Rose moaned as the Doctor filled her both mentally and physically. The intensity of his love nearly swallowed her whole. She’d had no idea. _‘Course I love you. How can I not? You’re fantastic._

She choked on a happy sob and burrowed her head into his chest. 

His joy washed over and through her. The feel of being inside her, of being home, each pass of his cock through her tight, wet folds all worked to stimulate the swelling of a bulbus gland near the base of his cock and conversely sent shivers dancing along her spine. Dropping his hands to her breasts, he kneaded the tender flesh there. 

The pressure against the inflated nodules that studded his shaft as he glided through her channel sent tingles rushing up his cock and around the base of his back until he felt his balls tighten. Rose, experiencing everything he was, as well as her own independent pleasure, felt as if she stood on a precipice. 

He was everywhere. 

Her nerve endings crackled with potential energy and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Their gazes locked and she saw forever in his eyes. Time stood still as he fucked her, as he loved her. Millennia stretched out in front of them. 

She was never going to leave him.

All too soon, with the softest touch of his secondary penis against her clit, she was falling, screaming, shattering into tiny little atoms and exploding into nothingness.

\--

When she came to she was laying naked atop a bed in an all white room that was dotted with silvery round things. It felt like heaven.

“Where are we?”

“My mind.”

“An’ we’re naked?”

He shrugged. “There’s nothin’ to hide when we’re connected like this.”

“Erm, why are we here?”

He smiled down at her with a lazy grin. “You passed out.”

“Really? I’ve never passed out from sex before. I mean, during.” She couldn’t quite meet his eye.

He sat beside her. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s a normal response to an Alpha initiated orgasm.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes while moving over for him to join her. He stretched out beside her and gathered her into his arms, kissing her crown. 

“One of these days you’ll be impressed by my superior Time Lord-”

She shut him up with a kiss.

When she was resettled once again with her head resting on his shoulder, he ran his hands along the soft skin of her back.

“Are we in bed? Outside of your mind that is.”

“Not as such. We’re on the jumpseat waiting for my glands to deflate.”

“Your what?”

He blushed. “Er, as part of my orgasm, I’ve a gland at the base of my penis that fills with fluids and locks us together. Evolutionary function that increased the chances of conception.”

Rose sat up in a panic. “Doctor, we didn’t use any protection!”

He pulled her back down and chuckled softly. “Don’t worry. We’re not biologically compatible that way. Not without some jiggery pokery, and a good long discussion, at any rate.”

She released a nervous giggle. “And we know how I am at hullabaloo.”

He sighed against the side of her head. “Yeah.”

Rose bit her lip. “So…”

“Hmm?”

“I know I came…several times. You did, too, right?”

He smiled. “I did. Still am.”

“Still?”

“Mmhmm.” He brushed a wisp of hair back behind her ear. “Time Lord orgasms lasts about 20 or 30 Earth minutes. Like I said, the gland fills and locks us together, the pulsing of my orgasm stimulates yours and the resulting tremors slowly cause the glands to empty. It’s a long, slow, very pleasurable process.” He closed his eyes and focused on their physical selves. “We’ve got about six more minutes to go.”

“You’re having a 20 minute orgasm?”

He looked at her sideways. “You are too. ‘S why you passed out. The pleasure short circuited your brain.”

She slapped his arm lightly and he laughed wickedly in her ear sending heat to pool at her core.

“Say it, Rose. I know you’re thinkin’ it.” 

She glanced at him and saw the mischief dancing in his eyes. She crossed her arms and huffed, “Fine. You’re soooo impressive.”

His daft grin was enough for her to drop her faux-put upon expression and grace him with a quick peck on the lips.

His hands wandered over her body. “I love you. I might not be able to say it…out there, but I hope you know that I do.”

Rose cupped his jaw and brushed her thumb along his cheekbone. “I know. Love you, too.”

She leaned in to kiss him and when they broke apart, she found herself in his lap on the jumpseat, small tremors still radiating from where they were joined.

“Wha’?”

He stood, cradling her in his arms, finally able to pull free from her. She missed the feeling of him there immediately. 

She slurred into his shoulder, “I can walk. Lemme down.” He padded quietly down the corridor toward his bedroom, and each slight jostle had her body aching blissfully.

“Shh, sweetheart. I’ve got you. Just...” He hadn’t even finished his sentence before she was snuggled into his side asleep. “Rest.”

“Oh! Doctor!”

The Doctor paused as Adam jumped to his feet and eyed the Time Lord’s long dangling cock, glistening with his and Rose’s combined fluids. 

The younger man turned beet red and stuttered. “I-I…g-got lost. Kept finding myself back here and d-didn’t want to disturb you, since you- But I-”

The Doctor pushed open the door that materialized behind Adam. “Yours.” He looked at the sleeping blonde in his arms, features softening for an instant before returning to the other man. “Mine.”

Adam nodded and tripped back into the room as the Doctor continued on down the hall whistling a merry tune. 

When he arrived at his bedroom door, he repositioned Rose slightly in his arms and pressed a fleeting kiss to her cheek.“You were right, Rose. Better with two.” And for the first time since the Time War ended he was looking forward to the future.


End file.
